


Room

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [8]
Category: The Network
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room

Snoo sets his small pack down, shifting from foot to foot, far too nervous for his liking.

“Will this room suit your needs?”

Snoo looks up into Svengali’s clear eyes, not quite sure of his voice in his savior’s presence. He swallows, coughing lightly. “This is…well, it’s more room than I’m used to.”

Svengali smiles softly, resting his hand on Snoo’s shoulder, speaking simply. “This is the smallest room in the warehouse.”

The Snoo nods, shifting again. “Then it will do.” He pauses, picking at his fingernails. “T- thank you.”

Svengali pats Snoo’s shoulder gently. “I live to serve you.”


End file.
